Prodigy
A prodigy is one who is destined for greatness, born the child of a great hero, or legendary warrior. Trained under great masters who wish to see the prodigy surpass his ancestors. Prodigies are powerful warriors who wield the strength of an entire bloodline in battle. This one's for all you deviant art fucks with a shitty OC. Majins, Shin, and androids can not take this path. Path Features: Bloodline (Level 11-19): Your heritage begins to show it's roots, manifesting in one of several ways depending on who you're descended from. Choose one package below, you get it's affects at level 11, 15, and 19. Goku – You gain the durable feat. Your melee damage die increases 1 category. You gain the signature power Kamehameha. At level 20 you gain the Goku master feat and the Warp kamehameha power. Only saiyans and half saiyans may select this blood line. Vegeta – You gain the power blast feat. Your ki damage die increases 1 category. You gain the signature skill big bang attack if you don't already have it, if you do have it, you gain Final Crash instead. At level 20 you gain the vegeta master feat and the Glorious Combo power. Only Saiyans and Half-Saiyans can choose this blood line. Gohan – You gain the improved power up feat. You gain an additional surge. You gain the hidden power at-will power if you don't have it already, if you do, you gain the signature power Masenko. At level 20 you gain the Gohan master feat and Mega Masenko. Only Humans and Half-Saiyans can take this bloodline Future Trunks – You gain the weapon fexpertise feat. You gain a weapon of your choice. You gain the signature skill Big tree cannon OR Burning Attack. At level 20 you gain the Future Trunks master feat and the Burning takedown power. Only Humans and Half-Saiyans can take this bloodline Tien – You gain the Tricloptic feat. +3 to discipline. You gain the signature skill Tri-Beam. At level 20 you gain the Tien Master Feat and the Tri-beam barrage power. Only Humans and Half-Saiyans can choose this blood line Krillin – You gain the human spirit feat. +3 bonus to tenacity. The signature skill Destructo disc. At level 20 you gain the Krillin Master Feat and the Super Destructo disc power. Only Humans and Half-Saiyans can choose this blood line. Piccolo – You gain the improved mystic attack feat. May activate Regeneration an additional time per battle. you gain the signature Skill Special Beam Cannon. At level 20 you gain the Piccolo Master Feat and the Special beam blast power. Only Namekians may choose this bloodline. Dende – Healing powers you use heal an additional tier HP. you gain a +3 bonus to instinct. you gain the signature power art of healing. At level 20 you gain the Dende Master Feat and the Circle of Healing power. Only Namekians may choose this blood line Frieza – You gain the one hundred percent! feat. a +3 bonus to intelligence. the signature skill Death beam, if you already have it, you gain death storm instead. At level 20 you gain the Frieza Master Feat and the Angry Deathball power. Only Arcosians may choose this blood line King Kold – You gain the gore attack feat, a +2 circumstance bonus to shouts. You gain an item of your choice with one special property (Must be proficient). At level 20 you gain the Form Mastery passive power. Only Arcosians may choose this blood line Captain Ginyu – You gain a third alien only feat, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus to stances. You gain the signature skill Body change. At level 20 you gain the Ginyu Master Feat and the Galaxy Dynamite power. only aliens may choose this blood line. Zarbon – You gain a third alien only feat, you gain a +3 bonus to instinct, you gain the signature skill One handed shot. At level 20 you gain the Zarbon master feat and the Greater Beastform passive power. only aliens may choose this blood line Player Character – consult your games Guardian about creating a package based on your character. Prodigy powers: There are no Standard powers associated with this path Prodigy level 20 ultimate powers Warp Kamehameha A teleporting Kamehameha Daily ✦ Martial,Ki, Teleport Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One enemy Special: Before firing the attack, you may move adjacent to any enemy within your flight speed range as a teleport. Have your enemy roll a save against you as you appear, on failure, he is surprised. Attack: Instinct vs Repulse, if the enemy was surprised, this targets Reaction-3 instead. Hit: 8k + spirit damage. This attack deals it's full damage to any armor the opponent might have, knock the opponent back spirit squares and knock it prone. Miss: 3k + 40 and knock the opponent prone, no other effects. Glorious Combo You knock an opponent airborn, rocket upward with a kick to the gut, then elbow drop them down! Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One enemy Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 6P + strength damage, and the opponent is knocked strength squares into the air, you follow and make a second attack. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 6p + strength damage, and the opponent is stunned, make a third attack. Tertiary target: Same as primary Tertiary attack: Strength vs reaction-5 Hit: 6p + strength damage, and the opponent is slammed down into the earth, suffering strength damage for every 2 squares he fell. Miss: If the first attack misses, the second attack targets reaction. If the second attack misses, the third attack has no negative to reaction. If the third attack misses, the player may choose to land immediately. If all attacks miss, the user regains hit points as if he had spent a healing surge and 3 power surges. Mega Masenko A masenko at it's utmost Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Beam 16 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 8k + spirit damage that ignores DR. Miss: 3k + 40 and gain 1 hp for each creature dealt damage. Burning Takedown A physical combo that ends in a flipping hammer fist, driving the foe into the earth Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One enemy, three attacks Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 6P + strength damage. If at least two attacks connect, you finish up with a fourth attack, strength vs reaction-3. On hit this attack slams the opponent down hard, restraining them in the earth for strength rounds if they were on the ground. If they weren't they are slammed into the ground, suffering your strength in damage for every square they fell. Miss: If the fourth attack doesn't occur, you may regain hit points as if you had spent 2 healing surges and regain a power surge. If the fourth attack misses, you may shift your move speed away from the enemy. Tri-beam barrage You begin unloading your tri-beams! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate blast 4 Target: All enemies in range Attack: lose tier x10 hitpoints, This attack automatically hits. Hit: tier x10 damage. this attack can not be deflected or reflected, but DR DOES apply to this. Every round after activating this ability you may fire this attack as long as you have the hit points to do so. If your hit points reach 0 as a result of this attack, you fall unconscious until healed. If you enter negative hit points as a result of using this attack, you begin dying as normal. Super Destructo Disc A single large destructo disc with it's power turned up to 11. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Wide beam 15 Target: One creature in Range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 8k + tenacity damage. This attack deals true damage. Miss: 3k + 40 damage. Special Beam Blast A special beam cannon focusing on speed rather than destructive power Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Ranged 15 Target: One creature in Range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse-3 Hit: 7k + spirit damage. This attack can not be reflected, and ignores all forms of DR. Miss: 4k + 20 damage. Circle of Healing You channel your healing powers into a massive healing burst Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Healing Fullround Action Ultimate burst 5 Target: You and all allies in range Effect: All targets may regain 4 healing surges, two of which they may spend now. You and all allies may regain tier + 2 power surges. Any negative conditions you or any allies were suffering end immediately. After this power is used, you are fatigued for tier rounds. Angry Deathball Form Mastery You have mastered your transformations. Constant Passive Effect: You may begin each day in your second form instead of first, and when forced to revert to normal, you may instead revert to your second form. Galaxy Dynamite Greater Beastform Category:CanonCategory:Paths